In Her Wedding Dress At Night
by xthedreamer
Summary: Alex is in a big mess. Her wedding is a complete mess and she's left in the dark in her wedding dress. Shane, a robber who just wants her stuff, is gonna help her. One Shot. Shalex.


She walks late at night, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her beautiful white wedding dress all ruined. Her hair looking like a mess. She's lost. She's confused. She continues but then a guy stops her. He has a knife in his hand. She looks at him.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Can't you tell by my knife?" He continues. "I'm a robber..."

He looks at her. "But what is a beautiful girl like you, in a dark night like this."

"What do you want from me?" Her tone annoyed and depressed.

He looks her up and down. "That ring, those earrings and that necklace."

"I'm busy." She says, as he continues walking.

He grabs her by the arm. "No.. your not.. Not until i get my things."

A few policemen were drunk and walking by.

"Hide." He tells her. He pulls her behind a car. They wait till they leave.

"Now, give me your expensive jewelry." He says.

"But they're fake." She cries. "They're fake."

"I don't care." He says. He then stops. "Tell me your story."

"My story?" She asks.

"Yes. Tell me." He shows her the knife.

"Okay.." She looks down.

"I'm in love with this guy. His name is Mason. But I was to marry, Dean. I don't love him.. So it came the wedding night. I told him, i loved Mason. He said he didn't care. Because he didn't love me. He liked another girl. He said, he would make my life miserable. He wanted to marry, Gigi. He hated me. He tried to use me. He tried to touch me. I screamed. He took my jewelry.. that my grandmother had given me. It really meant a lot to me. He took all my money. He took everything. But i don't care.. I just want my grandma's necklace and earrings. This is fake. He kicks me out of the house.. In my wedding dress at night. I'm torn. I couldn't let Mason know. So i pretended this was real. Now, i'm going to my love.. Mason. "

"Your lying." He says.

"IM LYING? NO IM NOT." She yells.

"I know.. by the way you look.. it looks like your not."  
>He looks at her. "What is your name?"<p>

She looks at him, with tears in her eyes. "Alex."

He nods. "I'm gonna tell you, what i did today."

"I don't have enough time." She says.

"Sit down." He says.

She sits down.

He looks at the moon. "My name is Shane. I went to this house. This man was laughing. He had a girl by her waist. He said, she was his. They were going to get married. He was looking for some jewelry.. But i stole it." He smiles at his thought.

"How is your story going to help me?" She says, getting up.

"Give me your jewelry." He says.

"Look.. I promise you.. I'll give you the jewelry. I promise you. I'll come back tomorrow at this time. Please, just let me go for now." She cries.

"You promise?"

"I do." She says.

"Okay.. i'll let you go. But if you don't come back, watch." He says.

"I WILL!" She yells as she's running.

She runs to her love. She walks in the house. "MASON!" She squeals.

"Alex?" He looks at her. "What are you doing here? and look at you. You look like a mess."

"I'm here. So we can be together for ever and ever." She said.

"I didn't really think you'd come, Alex. I don't love you, Alex.. I lied." He looks down. "I don't want to be with you."

"What?" She stumbles. "Mason.. No. No. Please no. You can't."

"I'm sorry Alex."

Alex slowly walks out of the house. She wipes her tears. She walks in the darkness, not caring about anything.

Shane comes up to her. "My jewelry?"

"You want your jewelry?" She asks. "Here!" She throws them at him.

"Why are you mad?" He asks.

"Because he doesn't love me. He lied. Why do you care though? Leave me alone now!" She yells.

"Now my turn." He asks.

"I DON'T CARE." She walks away.

Shane pulls her back. He takes out something from his pocket. "Here's your jewelry."

She looks at it. "What?"

"Yes. The one your grandmother gave you." He says.

"How.. did you..?" She asks.

"Remember when i told you, about the man laughing and how i stole the jewelry?" He continues. "There you go."

She cries. "I don't need it anymore. You can have it."

"I don't want it." He says.

"Give it to the person you love." She says.

He looks at her. "That's what i'm trying to do." He puts the jewelry on her. "Will you be my girl?" He asks.

"Will you break my heart?" She asks.

"I'll break your heart.. when we can breathe underwater..." He intwines his fingers with hers. "Which will never happen."


End file.
